A 1000 words can't tear them apart
by WiseGirl-TwinofAnnabeth-Alison
Summary: What if Annabeth died at the middle of the Last Olympian and showed herself as a girl named Elixa?


What if Annabeth died at the middle of the Last Olympian and showed herself as a girl named Elixa?

* * *

Annabeth looked back at Percy after battling the Fury. She saw Ethan coming at the back of Percy, ready to stab him at his Achilles spot. Annabeth ran as fast as she could, about time, the knife was stabbed at her chest. Percy turned around and went wide eyed. Ethan ran away and disappeared into thin air. Annabeth fell to the floor and Percy kneeled beside her. Tears was streaming down of Annabeth's face as her blood was pouring out. Her body was burning for air, she knew this was going to happen. Percy kissed her forehead and cried, He couldn't lose her Wise Girl. Not today.

"It hurts you know. Dying" Annabeth whispered so softly that only Percy could hear. After everything that they've gone through, Annabeth can finally rest. She was almost closing her eyes until her last breath, saying the last words she can ever say.

"Goodbye Seaweed Brain, I love you. Remember, I will always watch over you at Elysium."

Annabeth was about to go, she was falling into an eternal sleep.

"Always" She said. The words echoed through Percy. Always, they are always together. Until the very end.

"I love you too, Wise Girl" Annabeth breathed her last breath, as her smile faded and her eyes pricked one last tear.

Luke came behind him, looking at the corpse of the only girl he protected. He betrayed and died at the hands of his own minion. Luke couldn't bring it all together. He was a monster, a monster meant to die.

"Kill me" Percy nodded and took the knife on Annabeth's Hand. _The Cursed blade,_ with that. Luke passed out. Everything was done.

The war was over

Until he heard a voice whispering in his head

"You've done it" Percy looked back the body of Annabeth.

TIME LAPSE

They were back at the camp. A new camper named, Elixa Denisse, a daughter of Athena came. She had a hint of Annabeth and her grey eyes shimmering with hope. Apollo announced a karaoke in honour of the ones who died in battle.

Elixa's turn was next, she was wearing a camp half-blood t-shirt and a pair of jeans. The music was starting, the soft melody was creating a perfect music for the demigods who died.

I know that your hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily

I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left

Percy swore a voice in her was Annabeth's.

But I was listening  
You fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily

"Save your tears cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

Suddenly, Elixa's figure was becoming Annabeth's in a spark of light. Annabeth's Clothing was a wonderful white dress flowing to the ground. Her hair was a beautiful hair bun through the side top with a headband.

(Dress: imgres?imgurl= . &imgrefurl= /matthew-williamson-wedding-dresses-2011/&h=754&w=566&tbnid=ynFSaXCZ7gMHgM:&zoom=1&docid=1JzE7HyHIK9NWM&ei=pQ6xU-78LIj48QX6gIKoAg&tbm=isch&ved=0CJEBEDMoVTBV

Hair: imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2F236x%2F9f%2Fe7%2Fa3% &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fjazrdz47%2Fshort-hair%2F&h=334&w=236&tbnid=QiLyy90wLJ5ARM%3A&zoom=1&docid=S9lmeMgc5W8B0M&ei=OBKxU47fO8aBkQXP4IHgCQ&tbm=isch&ved=0CFQQMyhMMEw4ZA&iact=rc&uact=3&dur=409&page=6&start=154&ndsp=32

Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
Crossing over the time

And distance holding you, suspended on silver wings  
And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradel you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever

The background changes through the memories of Annabeth and Percy. Through Thick and thin.

The dream isn't over yet  
though I often say I can't forget  
I still relive that day  
You've been there with me all the way  
I still hear you say

"Wait for me, I'll write you letters"  
I could see how you stand with your eyes to the floor  
But still I swore  
To hide the doubt when I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late

Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though we can't see  
I know they are reaching you, suspended on silver wings  
Oh a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradel you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever

Elixa and Annabeth were facing their backs and twirling in a small circle.

Oh a thousand words (a thousand words)  
Have never been spoken (ohh yeah)  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home, (carry you home) and into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings (on silver wings!)  
And a thousand words (ohh)  
Call out through the ages (call through the ages!)  
They'll cradel you (ohh yeah)  
Make all of the lonely years to lonely days (lonely days)  
They'll hold you forever.

Ohhhhhhhhhhh a thousand words

Annabeth faded the scene, Elixa's body was like releasing a soul inside her facing the sky. She fell towards the floor and disappeared. Annabeth's soul was looking above them. She was floating into the air, she was smiling and began fading away. Until then, Everyone knew that Annabeth's soul was inside Elixa. That She was watching them. Percy just smiled, looking at the only woman he ever loved.

Soon they will be together, soon.

Meanwhile at Elysium.

The scene was Annabeth walking out of the house and into a patio. She placed her hands on the stone fence. A sworn of Owls was gathering and showing the events happening to her Seaweed Brain's life. She smiled at the thought that he was finally living a normal life. The kind of life a demigod would always want.

One day, they will be together. One day.

50 years later

Percy Jackson, at the age of 66. Laying at a hospital bed. He had a wonderful life, He became an international Olympic Swimmer. But he never dated or married anyone. He never had kids because he knew that Annabeth was his one and only. By seconds, he was fading away, leaving the life he has and joining his friends in Elysium. His last words were: I'm coming, Wise Girl, until he slept in a peaceful slumber. He was judged, while entering the gates to Elysium. He regain his old sixteen year old form. A pair of eyes was in him. His friends, behind them. Annabeth, smiling up to him. They ran for each other and hugged. Percy pulled out and kissed Annabeth exactly at her lips. They were together, that was most important.

Nothing can separate them, nothing even death. A 1000 words were they're life. A 1000 words, will never separate them.

A 1000 Words.

* * *

Too OOC? Well they were supposed to be like that! I'm going to make another fan fiction about Percy cheating on Annabeth and her becoming a singer. All songs of Taylor Swift! BTW, if your wondering. Thalia quit the Hunters and got together with Nico.

Percabeth forever!


End file.
